


Miffed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Working for Harry and Draco is a tough job indeed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Miffed

**Author's Note:**

> Working for Harry and Draco is a tough job indeed.

Title: Miffed  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday challenge #26: [Bed](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/000fzq29.jpg) and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Christmas Challenge: Elves.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Working for Harry and Draco is a tough job indeed.

  
~

Miffed

~

Yawning, Harry padded back to the bedroom where he’d left a delightfully tousled Draco. If not for the fact that Draco hadn’t budged when Harry had got up to Floo-call in sick to work, Harry would probably still be there.

A snuffling noise made Harry frown. Their house-elf, Miffy, was sitting, muttering to herself. “Miffy, what’s wrong?”

“Bedroom messy, Master Harry! Master Draco asleep, Miffy cannot clean.”

Harry smiled. “It’s fine. I’ll just go and, um, wake him, shall I?”

As he shut the door behind him he stifled a laugh. Miffy’s muttered, “that never works!” was certainly true.

~


End file.
